Angel Face Demon
by SmuttMonkee
Summary: A vampire teaching a vampire how to be a vampire... Under the raidar.  Adam Jacobs,  series 3, the teenage vampire from Being Human, UK series and the online spin-off, Becoming Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Face Demon.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was an unusually warm night for London, especially in the early spring and Adam was glad that all the myths portrayed through the media abut vampires were just that, being that his kind could in fact walk in day light. They just had to make sure they didn't get too much off it, kind of like Sun burn, but it would make them slightly weaker.

Another advantage of this was that he was a perpetual teenager, stuck in his 16 year old body forever and he was a rather social creature for his kind. He hated being lonely.

His parents had taken him back into their home straight away after Adam returned the next night from being missing. He had returned a vampire after being abandoned by the one who did this to him and despite the demanding creature's blood lust, they took him back in as if nothing happened.

Of course, things had changed and his parents dealt with this by sacrificing their own blood, taking it in turns to feed their son and looking after him.

His mother never really was the same with him after that. She always had that fearful look in her eye whenever she caught his and it killed him every time inside.

His father, however, was his rock. He always made sure he was fed in case he became weak, always treated him the same way, if not, even more attentive and even after his 47 years as a vampire, his father looked after him, his mother dying first in a car crash 5 years before his father followed.

He blamed himself for his father's dad.

He sighed glumly to himself just thinking about his father, turning into an alley for a short cut.

Halfway down the alley, he immediately sensed something wasn't right. He slowed down slightly, clutching his messenger bag closer to him. His eyes darted around as his walking slowed even more.

Suddenly, a soft and velvet sounding voice echoed slightly behind him.

"Are you lost, little boy?"

He swung round quickly, his eyes landing on a young, tall, pale woman with long blond hair, big, sparkling blue eyes and a pair of thin, blood red covered lips. In short to him, she was fit. She could have used a wash, but still. He could sense right away that she was a vampire, too, though in appearance, she seemed to be in her late 20's.

He gulped slightly, not taking in his eyes off of her in more of fear. He hadn't ever really been around or in fact met any other of his kind, except for Mitchell, an old friend and sort of role model for him. He did rather look up to him.

The tall blond stepped out of the shadows and a couple of feet in front of him. She stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Boys," She called over her shoulder. "He's one of us." She said before turning her head back to look at him, a small, but wicked smile lingering on her face.

In a matter of 2 seconds, he was surrounded by 6 other vampires, all tall, muscle, biker type guys.

One of them to his left poked his side playfully, yet in a cruel way, before looking up at him and grinning an evil grin.

Adam gulped slightly once again. How the fucking hell was he going to get out of this? "Look, I don't want any trouble. So I'll do my thing and you do yours, cool? Wicked." He said casually, trying to play it cool, like he always did. Most of the time it worked out for him quite well.

He turned around and pushed politely past them and proceeding down the alley as he was previously.

In less than a heartbeat, they were all surrounding him again and he halted when the blond stood in front of him. "We didn't say you could go. Where you going in such a hurry anyway?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and pouting.

"Some of us have college work to do." He said in a "durr" tone before trying to get past her.

He was pushed back by the guy standing to her left, making him stumble back a few steps slightly.

He glared up at her, seeing her smirking at him widely. "Listen, bitch tits, I wanna go home and you're in my way," He paused, pinching his nose and making a disgusted face over at her. "And would it kill you to take a bath. Just because you're dead, doesn't mean you have to smell like the undead. One word, darlin'," He said, his slightly faded Welsh accent coming in stronger than usual as he raised a finger at her. "Body-spray, yeah?" He paused once again, looking confused with himself. "Or is that 2 words?" He asked himself.

"You cheeky little fuck. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you can take us all on." She smirked back at him, the others glaring at him, looking like they wanted to rip him a new hole.

He glanced around at them, a calm look on his face as he quickly scanned his surroundings and then looked back at them with no expression at all.

"No, but I bet I can out run you all." He gave a cheeky grin at her before darting quickly through the group, shoving them, catching them off guard and spring off down the alleyway. "Later, gay lords!" He yelled back to them, laughing loudly.

In the next 2 seconds he was thrown back onto the ground onto his back. He looked up, eyes wide. "Fuck, how did you do that?"

"So young." The blond smirked at him. "So stupid." She said, looking up behind him.

He turned his head and looked up, seeing the rest of the group standing behind him, all glaring down at him.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this?

* * *

_This first chapter and the next are based loosely on a dream I had the other day about Adam the teenage vampire. Probably 'cos I was watching Being Human's online spin-off Becoming Human and he's the main character, so ya know._

_Anyways, the dream (if you're interested) was basically Adam as the teen vamp about to get the shit out of by a group of vampires and this is the cool bit - I jump in and slice them all up, saving him and then when he tries to thank me, I just walk off. That bit isn't so cool. But it's not often my dreams are good to me (I think I might be disturbed in the brain or something) so I have to make the most of these good moments._

_Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Face Demon.**

**Chapter 2.**

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Adam yelled in frustration, glancing around at the group of vampires. He was still on the ground from when the vampire bitch knocked him on his arse, which he was still pretty pissed off about.

However, he knew he couldn't take them all on and it wasn't his small 5'4 frame, it was the fact of all of them being older than him. He could sense that they had at least a hundred years on him and he was only just about half way to his first complete century.

Clearly he was no match for them and that was one of the things he hated about his kind.

He would have to wait many more years yet for him to become a properly experienced vampire since his father had kept him home, watching him in case the hunger in him struck out. It wasn't that his father was afraid of him, he always watched over him, because he loved him and didn't want to lose him.

The blond vampire smirked down at him, pale hands on both her hips, standing over him in an almost playful manner. "I just wanna," She paused, darting with incredible speed that he had never thought possible, even being a vampire, it still caught him off guard. She shot down, crouching next to him, wearing an evil grin across her thin red lips. "Play." She finished.

Adam gulped nervously for the third time in the space of 5 minutes, staring back at her.

He didn't know what to do or how the fucking hell he was going to get out of this one.

Suddenly, a second female voice called out from behind the group and behind Adam. "Play time's over."

The voice sounded hard, intimidating in an odd way, because it was the softest spoken voice that Adam had ever heard. Just hearing it made his skin crawl in a pleasant way. It felt comforting, almost like he knew everything was going to be okay now.

The blond snapped her glance up behind Adam as the group of vampires parted to reveal the owner of the intruding voice. "You!" She snarled, scrambling to her feet and darting around Adam.

Adam scrambled quickly to his feet also, having now been finally left alone. He should have just turned and ran home, but something told him to stay and wait.

He glanced at the scene before, clutching his messenger bag closely to him, his eyes widening at the incredible scene unfolding before him.

Already there were 2 vampires laying on the floor, shaking, clutching their bloody chests and within seconds their skin had turned black all over before they finally turned into nothing but ash.

A petite-looking girl with long, black hair and dressed in black all over stood in the middle of the remaining vampires, including the blond, but she didn't seem afraid at all, in fact she was slicing and dicing each of their limbs up with the 2 long sword-looking weapons clutched in both her hands.

It was a matter of literally 10 seconds until every last one of them had their heads cut off.

Adam glanced down at their bodies and heads turning into ash all around the girl's feet in a couple of seconds. He looked up at her, eyes wide. He watched her silently at she drew her swords back behind her shoulder, one crossing the other.

She looked over at him and stared blankly for a few seconds before turning around and walking back down the alley, in the opposite way he was going.

He quickly snapped out of it, realizing that she wasn't coming back and that he needed to know what the hell had just happened before he let her disappear and probably forever.

"Wait!" He called out, jogging quickly up to her and walking beside her at her slow and casual place, as if she didn't have illegal weapons on her.

She glanced to her side at him but kept walking, staring blankly at him again before turning her head back and continuing on her way.

Adam didn't know where to start. He sighed quietly to himself, looking down at his feet as he walked beside her.

She didn't seem to mind... At the moment anyway. He always acted as though he never noticed that he pissed people off, but he knew really. Hell, most of the time he intended on it.

"I'm Adam. What's your name?" He asked in a friendly tone, rather than start off with a perverted conversation or sexual insult, like he did with pretty much any girl he found fit and this girl that had just saved him was definitely fit.

"Reagan." She replied after a couple of seconds.

He was surprised that she answered. He thought that maybe he should just try talking normally to girls for once, which was odd, because he knew he was a knob head most of the time and MOST of it was on purpose.

He nodded his head. "Can I just ask what the fuck that was back there?" He asked, pointing a thumb behind his shoulder in emphasis. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, sounding dazzled.

She seemed to let a smirk slide onto one side of her mouth, looking down at her biker boots before turning her head to the side and looking at him. "Let's just say I've got a lot of time on my hands." She replied, seemingly sharing a joke with herself.

Adam immediately noticed the pair of sharp-looking, pearly white fangs protruding down either side of her 2 front teeth.

He wondered if she was a vampire, like he sensed she was, though he couldn't get any sort of reading on her age and her fangs were too far near the front, his and most other vampire's fangs were where the human canines should be. He wondered why they were out. Could she not hide them like most vampires could? Was she not a vampire at all?

He didn't want to flat out ask her, he was an inappropriate jerk, but he knew his limits.


End file.
